Blood Lust
by Jeydon
Summary: Teen Wolf AU: A group of vampires kidnap Stiles in order to get back at Derek Hale for killing their leader's mate, at first they plan to kill Stiles but one of the vamps tells their leader that they should turn Stiles into one of them because Derek hates vampires more than anything.


Stiles' head swings upwards all at once, causing the chains around his wrists and ankles to pull tightly. He almost yells out in pain but he silences himself before he can because he remembers what happened. He was leaving Scott's house after a late night of playing video games when someone grabbed him from behind before he could get into his jeep. He never saw their faces, there were several of them though. They moved too fast - almost supernaturally fast. He had been pushed and shoved into a car and after that - well, that's all he remembered. "They must have knocked me out," he whispers to himself, although his head isn't hurting at all, "Or maybe they erased my memory. Who am I? I'm Stiles. I live in Beacon Hills. No, that can't be it." He mumbles, as quietly as he can to make sure no one hears that he's awake.

He sighs, he's already bored and it doesn't help that he forgot to take his medication before he went over to Scott's house. He can't stand being stuck in this small room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He could actually go insane if his kidnappers left him alone much longer - not that their company would be any better. Memories of the action movies he's seen fill his mind - kidnappers torturing the person they captured by carving and slicing into their skin with fancy weapons. He shivers and shakes his head, trying to forget about the weapons he knows might be used on him.

He's just about to start humming one of the catchy songs he heard on the radio when he hears a voice, at first he thinks the voice is in his head, maybe he's starting to go mad, but he quickly realizes it's coming from right outside of the strange room he's chained up in.

"Do you think he's still sleeping?" one voice asks.

There's a laugh, then another voice,this time female, "No one sleeps that long, not even a teenage boy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" A third voice asks, this one much louder and more masculine than the others, "Let's kill him already."

Stiles lets out a whimper at that man's words, he wonders if they will kill him quickly or make it painful. He prays to god that it's fast and painless, but he knows it won't be.

"Slow down, Damon," One of them says, clearly speaking to the man who wants to kill Stiles, "You can do worse than that," there's a long pause and Stiles almost wants to punch the guy himself for being so dramatic, "Turn him into what Derek hates more than anything."

"You want me to turn him?" Damon asks, Stiles decides that this man is the leader of the group, "Have you seen the kid? He's not worthy of the bite!" He's shouting, as if he's offended that the younger guy even mentioned the idea.

Stiles swallows, The bite? Was there another pack of werewolves in Beacon Hills? Were they planning to turn him into a werewolf and force him to join their pack? "Oh god," Stiles whispers, he tugs on the chains around his wrists as hard as he can, but of course the attempt is worthless. He's stuck and all he can do is wait until his kidnappers decide what to do with him.

He begins to wonder if anyone has even noticed he's missing. He tells himself that Scott noticed and told Derek and Derek is having his pack help them search for Stiles. He imagines them showing up to rescue him any second now. He does such a good job at convincing himself that his friends will rescue him that when the door swings open he's actually a bit hopeful that the people walking in will have familiar faces and a plan to get him out of here with out his kidnappers noticing - of course he's wrong.

The three people walking in don't have puppy dog eyes and a weird shaped chin like Scott, they don't have Derek's grumpy face, or Lydia's strawberry blond hair, they look nothing like any of Stiles' friends. Stiles has the urge to curl up on the ground and cover as much of his body with his arms as he can - but he knows he can't, he's chained up. The bodies that belong to the voices he heard are incredibly muscular - they must work out all the time. Stiles comes to the conclusion that they're capable of killing him by just punching him in the face.

He keeps his eyes on the woman after looking at all three of them, deciding that she is the least threatening out of all of them. "What are you going to do to me?" he asks, before they can do or say anything.

"Oh, look at the poor thing." The woman says, pouting out her lips and petting him on the head like a puppy, "He doesn't even know why we're doing this to him." She giggles, but it's more creepy than adorable.

"Since you seem so fascinated by him, why don't you bite him?" The leader, Damon, asks, gesturing towards Stiles and taking a few steps back as if he was offering the rest of his food to her.

Stiles starts to imagine what being a werewolf is like, he has thought about it a couple times in the past but he never really thought he'd be one. Turning into a wolf once a month must be awfully annoying - what if he had plans on the night of the full moon? Was growing hair itchy? How sharp would his claws be?

"I would but I don't think I'd be able to stop, he looks too tasty." She says, licking her lips. Stiles spots fangs when she grins widely at him. He opens his mouth but he's too shocked to speak. Wolves have fangs, he knows that. But they don't look like that! Wolves don't enjoy drinking blood - that's vampires!

"What are you?" Stiles chokes out, he stares up at the girl, both scared and amazed. "You're a werewolf, right?" he asks, hoping that she will say 'no duh' and make him feel like an idiot.

She looks offended by his question, "No way, I'm not one of those horrid creatures. I don't smell like a dog, do I?" She begins yelling at him, and Stiles decides 'what are you' is a question you should never ask a woman.

Damon grabs her shoulder, pulling her back. "Daniel, will you please take her out of the room? I think she's a bit upset." He tells the younger guy, who seems to be Stiles' age but if his kidnappers are vampires then who knows how old he really is.

Daniel stares at Stiles and Stiles stares back at him, he's not sure what to say or if he should even say anything. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." The leader tells him, Stiles watches as Daniel walks out of the room, pulling the girl along with him.

Damon grabs a hold of the chains then, pulling them off with ease. Stiles stares at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing?" he asks, shaking his hands to get the circulation back into them. "I thought you were going to kill me." He says, trying to catch the strange man's eyes.

"Daniel was right, killing you wouldn't be enough punishment. Derek needs to suffer, and the only way to make him suffer is to force him to see someone he cares about in pain." He explains to Stiles, with a far away look in his eyes as if he was remembering a memory.

The man looks at him then, "Have you ever heard of vampires, Stiles?" he asks, tilting his head to the side as he waits for Stiles to answer.

Stiles nods, "Yeah, sure. In movies and books. Everyone's seen Twilight." He shrugs, thankful that he's not being chained down now.

The man laughs and reaches out for him, taking hold of Stiles' head, "Don't worry, we won't let you burn in the sun." He mumbles, against Stiles' neck. For a second Stiles thinks the man is going to kiss his neck but when he catches a glance at the man's mouth he notices that there aren't lips against his neck - there's fangs.

He feels the sharp pain of something biting into his neck, a few drops of blood trickling down, and then right before he's about to give into the dizziness, there's blood being forced into his mouth; he swallows it because he has no other option.


End file.
